I Saved Albion & All I Got Was This Lousy TShirt
by MareBelle
Summary: Reaver/OC/Prince Meet Alexis, a girl from 2012/2013 Albion. She gets sent back in time to the Albion of our heroes. And wouldn't you know it, she has to help the Prince overthrow his brother, Logan. When Alexis's first friend in Albion, a pawnbroker who took her in, is sent to work in the factories, it fuels Alexis's fire and causes a chain reaction that changes Albion forever.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Fable series. That's Lionsgate's Job. This story starts off slow, but kicks off soon enough. I have the first few chapters of this typed up, so there will be pretty quick updating until about chapter six; then it all slows down. I only own my three main OCs and any others that I choose to think up in this incredibly crazy mind of mine. Nonetheless, please enjoy and remember kids, stay in school! :)**

Summary:

_A bunch of people don't believe me when I say I saved an entire kingdom from total destruction. They think the "I-Saved-Albion" t-shirt I so vibrantly sport isn't authentic—that I purchased it from Hot Topic or something. Of course, believe me when I say in all honesty that I achieved it from a special treasure chest opened once I saved the amazing kingdom that I am now Queen of. Yes, that's right, I'm a Queen. Well, maybe I'm exaggerating a little bit. You see, I fell in love with the man who is now King of Albion, but we were never married. And since we're on the subject of who I fell in love with, I also fell in love with someone whom I probably shouldn't have; someone who is the reason for my receiving this lousy t-shirt to begin with; someone whose name I should probably tell you, but I won't since it will ruin the suspense. You'll just have to find out on your own. Because of this person, I was given the choice to either stay in Albion forever or leave with a t-shirt. And wouldn't you know it—he picked the shirt!_

* * *

><p>I Saved Albion<p>

…and all I got was this lousy T-Shirt

**Chapter One: Haunted House**

As I stepped into the dark, smoldering haunted house at the top of a hill that rested in my hometown, I came to a full realization that no matter what I did, I would always be trapped here, in this town. There wasn't much of anything here anymore. What little stores we _had_ were replaced by a big, white mall that housed an assortment of stores—Dairy Queen, Hot Topic, Orange Julius, Barnes & Noble, and so on. Everyone shopped _there _now, and the little local store where I worked no longer meant anything to anyone (except the little 100-year-old ladies that shopped there since they were toddlers). The little town of Carmichael, which was known for its "redneck" ways, was slowly becoming revolutionized with the rest of the world. And no matter how much I tried to reject it, it was happening. No matter how badly I wanted to stop it, it was out of my hands now.

This was why I was here at Carmichael's so-called "Haunted House". It was the only piece of land that had any significance to what Carmichael used to be. It was the only thing untouched by the cold, sinister hands of time. The roof was slowly deteriorating, and the floor had holes in some places as well. Dust danced around in the rays of the sun that shone in from the broken windows. Mice scurried across the floor nimbly, dancing a dance that I didn't know.

I stepped further into the house, and the floorboards creaked under my weight. I stepped back, afraid they would give. Slowly, I carefully stepped forward once more. Once I found that the floor was secure, I started off up the ballroom stairs that were waiting sinisterly in front of me. I ran my hand across the dusty railing as I walked up the creaking stairs, and I stopped at the top of them, finding that they led to a large door. I gripped the handle that had chipped gold paint and turned it. It creaked from decades of misuse, and the door reluctantly slid open. It led into a beautiful ballroom, and I stepped inside slowly, my eyes wide in awe. The ballroom had been untouched by dust or rats, and it looked like how it had when the building was first built. My Converse squeaked against the waxed floor as I walked around, and I stopped in the middle of the ballroom to do a pirouette.

"My eyes must be playing tricks on me," I whispered as I beamed, staring up at the chandelier that seemed a hundred feet away. Suddenly, it started creaking back and forth. The beautiful ballroom I was in slowly faded to an aged, dusty version of itself. My wide eyes slowly narrowed, and I closed them sadly, dropping to my knees into the dust and filth below. "I knew it was too good to be true."

The floor creaked, and then I felt it give way from under me.

I fell into a void of darkness. Everything was black. I couldn't even feel myself falling, but I knew that I was.

Maybe that's why people said not to go into the Haunted House.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: On my computer, this chapter was split into two separate chapters, but I found that the length of these two chapters were too short, so I combined the two. I think it's pretty obvious to tell what is what, considering. Anyways, I don't own fable, yadda yadda yadda. This is the chapter that features my three OCs. Please enjoy and excuse my extensive use of the dividers; they are for clarity as well as organization's sake. Thank you **

**~Mare**

* * *

><p>A foul, god-awful smell entered my nostrils and my eyes shot open. My contacts were dry, indicating that I had been out for quite a while. My whole body ached, and I had a horrible headache from whatever the smell entering my nose was. My eyes were watering, and slowly I glanced around, trying to find what to do. All around me, everything was dark, and I outstretched my hands in front of me, reaching towards nothing but darkness. They were sweaty and shaking as I groped my way around. "Is anybody there?" I exclaimed loudly, praying someone could hear me.<p>

A bright light in front of me…and then a blind woman in red appeared, a smile on her aged face.

"Welcome to Albion, young hero," she said, and I struggled to suppress a giggle.

"Hero? Me?" I responded, and she seemed to grow more serious with everything she said. Every word that she spoke grew more dire, more urgent."

"Yes, you. You are fated to change Albion, but first you must make yourself known."

And she disappeared as light flooded my eyes.

* * *

><p>"Is she alive?"<p>

"Of course she alive, you dimwit!"

"Well then why ain't she movin'?"

"How should I know?"

"Then how do you know she ain't dead?"

"Obviously if her chest is moving as if she's breathing, and her heart is still beating, she_ isn't_ dead."

The constant bickering between the obviously uneducated people in my presence forced me to open my eyes, and I flinched at the sudden flood of sunlight that burned my retinas. Squinting, I found one of these two men was prodding my cheek with a stick, which inclined me to snatch it from him. Angrily, I thrust the stick into his side, poking him repeatedly with twice as much force as he'd poked me with. "How does that make _you _feel?" I demanded. "Sheesh, you don't have to poke me in the face with a stick!" I snapped the twig in two with my knee.

"Obviously she's alive," said the other man, who was obviously the more educated of the two. He had long black hair slicked back into a ponytail, and he wore a green jacket over an exquisitely made suit. He was extremely handsome, and I stared at him for a moment before I blinked out of my trance and realized I had no clue where I was.

"Umm…where am I?" I asked, and the dimwitted one made a grand sweeping motion all around us.  
>"You, m'lady, are in Bowerstone Industrial!" he said.<p>

"Where?" I said, dumbfounded.

"Bowerstone. Industrial," the smarter one repeated, putting his hand on my forehead to see if maybe I had a fever. Or a concussion. I figured it was the latter of the two, and I flinched away from him. I didn't like complete strangers touching me as if we'd been friends since kindergarten. I thought back to the odd blind woman and then my eyes widened.

"Wait, is this Albion?" I asked, and the dumb one nodded.

"Yep! 'Tis be Albion—all around you"—I barely understood his sentence—"and my name be Periwinkle the Pawnbroker. This chap 'ere is Jonathon ."

"Alexis," I said as I shook Periwinkle the Pawnbroker's hand, and with that handshake, I could tell I had sealed my fate.

* * *

><p>Periwinkle stood in front of his cash register in his shop, while I sat in a chair behind him and watched people as they came in and out. They all wore different outfits, and I could tell I stood out like a sore thumb with my Converse. Many of his customers gave me odd looks as they walked in and out, and I heard them murmur about my strange attire as they walked off. No doubt, they'd probably stay away from Periwinkle for a while, and I felt bad about it because it was partially my fault. His sales would drop because of me and he might go bankrupt. Of course, he was the only Pawnbroker in town, so that was unlikely.<p>

Periwinkle explained to me that Pawnbrokers buy items from people that no longer wanted them, or who just needed the money. I wondered where _he_ got the money for _buying_ the items, and he said that he "had his ways" and gave me a small wink. I wondered what that meant, but I pursued the question no more, afraid that he might have things up his sleeve that I didn't care to know about.

As I heard a man outside yell "the shops are now closing," I jumped out of my chair and stretched. "Finally!" I exclaimed, and Periwinkle began counting his money as I walked around his shop, examining his wares. I stopped at a pretty pink and white dress, and I stared at it with wide eyes. "Periwinkle, this is really pretty."

"Huh?" said Periwinkle, looking up from his counting.

"I said, 'this is really pretty'," I repeated slowly, and Periwinkle nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, it's a dress from some noblewoman that wanted it out of her hair. Nobody wants to buy it, though. Say it's cursed. Whoever wears it is cursed with bad luck in love," he grunted, but before I could ask more, he began counting his money again as if I'd never talked to begin with. I walked in a full circle around the dress before I smiled and pulled out the sleeve.

"Periwinkle?"

"Hmm?"

He had finished counting his money and was now flipping through a dog instruction manual even though he didn't have a dog. I suspected that maybe he was only looking at the pictures, but he seemed in deep concentration. I felt bad for bothering him again, but I picked up the dress and held it close, as if examining if it'd fit. "Periwinkle, can I have this dress?"

"I dunno if you'd want that dress, lass," Periwinkle responded cautiously. "D'ya really wan' bad luck in love?"

"I could care less about love. I don't intend on falling in love anytime soon," I replied, and Periwinkle shrugged his approval. I grinned happily and hugged the dress close. Periwinkle eyed me curiously before he motioned to the ceiling.

"Outside on the side of the shop there are stairs that lead to the living area upstairs. You can change into the dress there. There're also some things up there if you want to alter your hair or makeup."

"Gee, thanks, Periwinkle!"

I followed my new friend's directions and sure enough, I found the stone staircase on the side of the shop. I climbed the stairs slowly, careful not to fall due to lack of railing, and stepped into the so-called "living area". It was rather neatly lavished, with simply furniture all around. I quickly changed into the dress so I could work on my hair. I sat down in front of the pretty polished oak dresser that had a large mirror attached. Slowly, I picked up Periwinkle's brush and began to brush out my long curls. I was tiring of them rather quickly – they constantly fell into my face. Slowly, I pulled my hair back into a princess-type hairstyle with a braided bun. I then wandered back down to the shop. "Periwinkle," I said. "Thank you so much for letting me borrow this –"

I stopped in mid-sentence, with good reason to. Periwinkle's shop appeared ransacked, and he was nowhere in sight. It seemed as though there had been a struggle, and I frowned, my heart racing at all types of speeds I didn't know possible. I stepped behind the cash register and found the money was gone. So was he robbed? I assumed so. Pulling up a stool, I sat down and slowly began to organize the many papers strewn about the counter. I found that one of the papers had a stamp that said 'Reaver Industries'. I stared at it for a long time, waiting for something to click. Nothing came.

"Periwinkle, my good friend, how are you—Oh, my! Alexis, are you alright? What happened here?" I glanced up and found Jonathon standing there, eyes wide. I jumped up, still clutching the 'Reaver Industries' paper.

"Periwinkle's gone." I stated the obvious, and in admitting that my friend was gone, I felt an odd hole in my heart. A pain appeared in the pit of my stomach. "I don't know what happened…It looks like a robbery, though. We have to find him!" Jonathon's eyes grew dark, and he shook his head.

"No, not a robbery," he said. "You see, Periwinkle is in debt. In order to run his business, he's been borrowing money from Reaver Industries. Obviously he hasn't paid them back, so he's been dragged off to work in the factories. Poor chap."

"Well, we have to go save him! We can't just leave him—"

"I'm afraid there's nothing we can do, Alexis. This is his own fault. He'll work in the factories until he can settle his debt with Reaver."

"Who's Reaver?" I asked quickly, and Jonathon seemed oblivious to my drill of questions.

"The head of Reaver Industries, of course."

"Thanks. That's all I need to know."

With that, I ran out of Periwinkle's large shop, heading for the factory in the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is chapter three. I realize now that I hadn't titled chapter two. I can't quite remember the title of it, so for now it shall be left as is. Please read and review.**

**~Mare**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter Three: The Factory<strong>

It was night time, and my bare feet were aching as I approached the Factory slowly. The white bottom of my dress was now stained brown with the muck and grime from the streets of Bowerstone Industrial. I stood in front of the massive, oak doors before me and stared at them for what seemed like forever. My hands were shaking; I was afraid. I didn't know what awaited me behind the doors, and slowly I climbed the steps. I raised my fist and knocked softly. I recoiled in fear, and I realized that my knock probably couldn't be heard through all of the machinery. I raised my fist, and this time, knocked harder. Loud booms from my fist resounded loudly through the empty streets, and I knew I was heard.

The stubborn door began to squeak in protest as it opened. I found two starved, dirty workers had forced them open, and they stood on both sides of the door, staring at me through wide eyes. In the middle of them stood a tall man with a ridiculously white suit on and a funny looking top hat with a cane. He looked me up and down, and then hit one of the workers with his cane. "Well, what are you waiting for? Fetch the woman a cup of nice, hot tea!" he ordered. The worker groaned in pain and then scurried off, clutching his side where he'd been hit by the metal pole disguised as a cane.

"I'm not thirsty," I lied, with much more confidence than I'd actually felt. The truth was, this man intimidated me, and I felt a fear come over me – emanating from him. My throat was dry, my body shaking involuntarily. I felt a shiver run down my spine. 'This is for Periwinkle,' I told myself, and I repeated this mantra over and over in my mind. I couldn't allow myself to forget it, for if I did, I was sure I'd lose all confidence in myself. The man looked me up and down once more, and I assumed that this must be Reaver – the person Jonathon had warned me about. I had thought that Jonathon's fears were exaggerated, but now I was really feeling as though there was no hope to save Periwinkle. I felt a sense of hopelessness overcome me.

"Come now, dear girl. Surely you're thirsty from that long stroll," he said, and I couldn't deny that fact. My throat was dry and parched, and I desperately wanted nothing more than the warm tea he'd offered me running down my throat. Despite that fact, I rolled my eyes at him. I wouldn't let him get the best of me. I had had no intention of having a tea party when I had left Periwinkle's shop, and I didn't plan to now. I took this opportunity to examine the Factory more closely, and as I did so, I noticed a familiar face manning a rather dangerous machine. My eyes grew wide, and a surge of happiness overflowed within me.

"Periwinkle!" I exclaimed loudly, and I ran over to him, completely forgetting that the most powerful man in Albion was standing right in front of me. "Periwinkle, you're alright!" I grabbed his wrist eagerly, wanting to let him know everything was alright. He looked up at me with hopeless, sad eyes that stared right at me without actually seeing me. I felt my heart race as I felt a hand on my shoulder. My head swirled around and found Reaver standing there, menacing as ever.

"I'm sorry to be so rude, _Mademoiselle_, but I _do_ believe it is time for you to be making your departure." His grip tightened on my shoulder and I grimaced.

"No, no," I insisted stubbornly. "I can't leave! I came to get Periwinkle." My head snapped towards my friend, who was now working with the machine again, even though his fingers were sliced and bleeding. There was a dull, distant look in his eyes as he worked on. I could tell his fingers throbbed in pain, but he still worked on, as if brainwashed. I felt my heart tug as Reaver glared at me.

"_Mademoiselle_, surely you have better places to be than in a dirty factory trying to rescue a man up to his neck in debt," he insisted. Ironically enough, I had nothing else to do; nowhere else to go. His eyes held a dangerous glint that made a chill run down my spine. His eyes flickered for a brief second to a large oak door and he spoke once more in a threatening tone. "You wouldn't want me to call my _guards_, would you?"

Guards? The condescending tone Reaver used irritated me, but I knew better than to fight a battle I'd never win. Allowing Reaver to usher me to the door, I glanced back sadly at Periwinkle. "I'll save you, my friend," I whispered as Reaver roughly pushed me out the door. I tripped over the hem of my skirt and fell to the ground as the oak doors closed behind me.


End file.
